Metody Kise
by riwethiel
Summary: "Siedem dni i sześć nocy, czyli gdzie sypia Kise podczas obozów treningowych gimnazjum Teikou" albo "Nie ma spokoju, jest tylko Kise, a cierpliwość Aomine ma swoje granice jak stąd do Szanghaju" czy też "Wpływ plam na księżycu na życie seksualne Aomine, czyli ile nocy jeszcze wytrzyma zanim włoży łapy tam, gdzie nie trzeba" ...czy coś. Każda część opisuje jedną noc
1. Koszmar

**Koszmar**

Było kilka minut po północy, gdy cały ośrodek przeszył głośny wrzask, który byłby w stanie obudzić nawet trupa. Coś białego, do złudzenia przypominającego człowieka, wpadło z prędkością światła do jego pokoju. Po przekroczeniu progu zaplątało się o własne nogi, dzięki czemu zaliczyło spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z wykładziną, po czym gwałtownie wstało i rzuciło się na niego niczym zjawa z bardzo niskobudżetowego horroru.

- Aominecchiii!

Aomine z trudem wyplątał się z kurczowo oplatających go kończyn i podjął próbę odsunięcia od siebie niezidentyfikowanego obiektu.

- Kise… Kise? Co ty kurwa odstawiasz…? Czemu jesteś zawinięty w prześcieradło?! – ciemnowłosy uniósł brew, mierząc wzrokiem całkowicie owiniętego w wielki płat tkaniny blondyna, który wgramolił się na jego kolana.

- Aominecchi...! Ratuj mnie! – jęknął blondyn łamiącym się głosem, zaciskając mocniej swoje palce na ramionach śniadoskórego.

- Kise, co do cholery… - ciemnowłosy bezskutecznie próbował wyrwać się z jego uścisku. W końcu dał za wygraną i westchnąwszy, zapalił lampkę na nocnym stoliku. – Co się stało?

Blondyn spojrzał na niego i Aomine dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że jego oczy szkliły się od łez, a chłopak z trudem powstrzymywał drżenie warg. W dodatku to wielkie, białe prześcieradło, w które był owinięty od stóp do głowy, sprawiało, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej żałośnie. Aomine przełknął głośno ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo ma przerąbane.

_30 minut później..._

- I wtedy pojawiła się cała armia krwiożerczych karaluchów! Aominecchi, ty wiesz jakie one miały wielkie ślepia?! – Kise spoglądał na niego z powiększonymi z przejęcia i strachu oczami. Aomine nie wiedział czy ma mu współczuć i przytakiwać, czy palnąć przez łeb i wywalić za drzwi. - ...a potem jak połączyły swoje siły z bojowymi cykadami, tymi w bordowe kropki, które wyleciały z oczodołów Akashiego...

Ciemnowłosy przewrócił oczami, nie mając już ochoty dłużej słuchać chaotycznej paplaniny Kise. Ile z tego koszmaru rzeczywiście mu się przyśniło, a ile blondyn wymyślił na miejscu – nie chciał wiedzieć. Nie tak dawno musiał wysłuchiwać całej historii o marchewkach-wilkołakach żywiących się ludzkimi wątrobami i o samodestrukcyjnych konikach polnych z piłami tarczowymi zamiast kończyn. Na szczęście umiał już sobie z tym radzić.

- Kise... zamknij się już i śpij.

- Mogę tutaj spać? – blondyn przerwał nagle swój wywód o mistycznych kreaturach rodem z Jumanji i spojrzał z błyskiem w oku na ciemnowłosego.

Aomine podrapał się w tył głowy – Taa... Tylko się do mnie nie klej. – śniadoskóry pochylił się nad blondynem, by zgasić nocną lampkę, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. - Chwila, kiedy zdążyłeś przytaszczyć tu swoją poduszkę...?!

Kise nie odpowiedział, udając, że już śpi.

- Jesteś daremny. – Aomine pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową, po czym zgasił światło i opadł na posłanie obok blondyna.

- Ja też cię kocham. – wymamrotał Kise, z uśmiechem wtulając się w jego ramię.


	2. Karaluch

**Karaluch**

Ciemno, cicho, gorąco. Wczorajszej nocy nie wyrzucił Kise za drzwi, więc nie potrafił znaleźć racjonalnego wytłumaczenia, dlaczego miałby znaleźć się w piekle. Poza kilkoma małymi grzeszkami, był przecież wcieleniem niewinności. Do tego było jeszcze tyle idol DVD, których nie obejrzał…

Coraz dobitniej czuł, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza, w dodatku coś łaskotało go po twarzy. Otworzył oczy i z trudem powstrzymał okrzyk zdziwienia, gdy zorientował się, że coś na nim leży. W dodatku to „coś" miało ręce, nogi i blond czuprynę, a do tego wdzięczne imię Ryouta Kise. I spało sobie w najlepsze. Na jego klacie. Aomine szybko wrócił myślami do ostatnich wydarzeń bieżącej nocy, by przypomnieć sobie jak ta cholera znalazła się w jego pokoju i czy miało to coś wspólnego z...

2 godziny wcześniej...

- Aominecchi! – blondyn wpadł do pomieszczenia niczym trąba powietrzna. Drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę tak mocno, iż mało brakowało, a wypadłyby z framugi.

Aomine spojrzał na chłopaka, potem na ślad, jaki zostawiły na ścianie niezbyt delikatnie potraktowane drzwi i z powrotem na niego. Przez jego głowę przewinęła się cała litania przekleństw, która w jednej chwili została przerwana przez słowotok Kise:

- W moim pokoju jest karaluch! Karaluch! Rozumiesz to, Aominecchi?! KA-RA-LUCH!  
Taka wielka, ohydna, uskrzydlona bestia, która czyha na moje bezcenne życie! Nie chcę tak młodo umierać! – wysapał jednym tchem blondyn i zadrżał, gdy wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl o wspomnianym owadzie.

- Kise, do cholery... – zaczął Aomine przez zaciśnięte zęby, powstrzymując się od długiej i soczystej wiązanki ordynarnych wyrażeń połączonych z wywodem na temat zakłócania jego świętego (a jakże!) spokoju. - Wpadasz tutaj jakbyś chciał mi powiedzieć, że za oknem właśnie rozpętała się trzecia wojna światowa, a do tego zawracasz mi dupę jakimś owadem. Przecież on boi się ciebie bardziej niż ty jego... – zapewnił go ciemnowłosy, z trudem zachowując zimną krew. - A tera-

- Ale on ma nóżki! Takie fuj! – przeszkodził mu Kise w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na to, co powiedział wcześniej ciemnowłosy.

- Jak każdy karaluch... czy mógłb-

- On ma takie fuj czułki! – naciskał blondyn, nie dając mu dojść do słowa

- Tak, karaluchy mają czułki, Kise. Ale zrozum, że-

- On ma nóżki i czułki, i ślepia, i skrzydełka, a w dodatku jest wszystkożerny! Nie mogę tam spać, bo jak tylko zasnę, to odgryzie mi nogę!

W tym momencie Aomine poczuł nieodpartą chęć zawinięcia Kise w dywan i eksportowania go gdzieś w okolice koła podbiegunowego. Blondyn stał na środku jego pokoju ze spuszczoną głową, skubiąc brzeg przyciskanej do piersi poduszki. …Zaraz, poduszki? I wszystko jasne.

- Boję się go... – wymamrotał cichutko blondyn drepcząc w stronę Aomine i siadając na krawędzi jego łóżka.

- Kise... – zaczął Daiki, ale ten po raz kolejny natychmiast mu przerwał, nie dając żadnej sposobności na nawiązanie dwustronnej komunikacji.

- Nie zajmę dużo miejsca, obiecuję! – powiedział szybko i położył się na skraju jego łóżka, przykrywając dokładnie kołdrą.

Aomine westchnął ciężko, dając za wygraną. I tak by go nie przegadał.

...

„…tak to się skończyło. Znowu dałem się wykorzystać." pomyślał ciemnowłosy, spychając z siebie drugiego chłopaka i przewracając na bok. Nie minęło 30 sekund, gdy poczuł jak coś ciepłego przykleja się do jego pleców.

- Ja cię kiedyś normalnie zapierdolę.

W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko ciche chrapnięcie.


	3. Zielona noc

**Zielona noc**

Wydawało mu się, że słyszał ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi do swojego pokoju, ale postanowił je zignorować. Skradanie się Kise można było porównać do obecności słonia w składzie porcelany, więc to z pewnością nie mógł być on. Chyba, że przez ostatnie pół roku udało mu się opanować sekretne techniki ninja, co było jednak mało prawdopodobne. A skoro nie był to blondyn, to mózg Aomine, nie rejestrując żadnego potencjalnego zagrożenia, po prostu się wyłączył, pozwalając chłopakowi odpłynąć w objęcia Morfeusza. No, prawie... bo zanim to zrobił, poczuł znajomy ciężar ciała na swoich biodrach. A jednak. Ryoutashinobijegomać.

- Kise, czy ja mogę wiedzieć co ty kurwy nędzy odstawiasz? – mruknął spokojnie ciemnowłosy nie otwierając oczu, gdy poczuł jak coś chłodnego posmyrało go po policzku.

- Ciiicho, śpij. Robię zieloną noc i smaruję ci twarz pastą do zębów. – odpowiedział szeptem blondyn nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że właśnie rozpoczął kopanie swojego własnego grobu.

- Aha. – Aomine prawie dał się na to nabrać, jednak po sekundzie coś do niego dotarło i szybko otworzył oczy. - Jesteśmy tu dopiero trzeci dzień!

- Hmm… Półmetek? – Kise uroczo przechylił głowę na bok, a jego białe zęby błysnęły w ciemności.

…

- Pan Bóg cię opuścił?! – wrzasnął ciemnowłosy, gdy Kise nie przestał mazać go po twarzy miętową pastą do zębów.

- Aominecchi, nie krzycz. Jest druga w nocy. – uspokoił go blondyn kontynuując swoje dzieło życia na twarzy chłopaka.

Śniadoskóry nie wytrzymał i podniósł się gwałtownie, na wskutek czego Kise pisnął nerwowo, a ściśnięta mocniej pasta do zębów, oprócz na twarzy Aomine, znalazła się dodatkowo na jego włosach i koszulce. Teraz to już na pewno wyglądał jak dzieło sztuki. Daiki zrzucił z siebie blondyna i wyrwał z jego rąk narzędzie zbrodni zanim ten zdążył upaprać mu łóżko, a wiedział, że niewiele do tego brakowało. Zapalił nocną lampkę i skierował groźnie tubkę w jego stronę, z wyrazem twarzy nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

- Idę się umyć. Jak wrócę, masz udawać, że cię tu nigdy nie było, jasne?. – Aomine miał nadzieję, że Kise zrozumiał aluzję. Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję wstał i udał się w stronę łazienki.

Po niespełna pięciu minutach, wypełnionych w zdecydowanej większości frazami ze słownika wulgaryzmów, które padały z jego ust przy zmywaniu wymalowanych na jego czcigodnej fizjonomii serduszek z pasty do zębów, Aomine wrócił do pokoju, by zastać tam...

- Kise... co ty do cholery robisz?

- Udaję, że mnie nie ma, nie przeszkadzaj mi. – odparł blondyn naciągając na głowę kołdrę.

Aomine opadły ręce. Gdyby prowadził dziennik, tytuł dzisiejszego wpisu brzmiałby: „Dzień, w którym przekonałem się na własnej skórze, że istnieją ludzie z ujemnym ilorazem inteligencji."

- Ty naprawdę jesteś taki tępy czy tylko takiego udajesz? – zapytał, kładąc się na łóżku i ściągając z Kise kołdrę, by okryć nią ich obu.

- A która odpowiedź bardziej cię satysfakcjonuje? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie blondyn, przysuwając się niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy ciemnowłosego. Aomine nie zdążył nawet zamrugać, gdy Ryouta nachylił się nad nim by... zgasić stojąca za jego plecami lampkę nocną.

Ciemnowłosy zaklął w myślach z nadzieją, że Kise nie słyszy jak przyspieszyło mu tętno.

"Wredna, podstępna, żółtowłosa szumowina. Zajebię. Kiedyś... na pewno."


	4. Szantaż

**Szantaż**

Gdy tylko usłyszał dobiegający z pokoju obok krzyk, usiadł na łóżku i zaczął liczyć do pięciu. Dokładnie na „pięć" usłyszał głuchy łomot, jakby coś całkiem sporych rozmiarów, odbiło się od jego zamkniętych na klucz drzwi i zgodnie z trzecią zasadą dynamiki, wylądowało z impetem na podłodze. Przez chwilę panowała głucha cisza i zaniepokojony chłopak wstał z łóżka.

- Aominecchi! – zaskowyczał głos po drugiej stronie.

Aomine oparł się ramieniem o drzwi i westchnął ciężko. Nie będzie łatwo.

- Kise, słuchaj... Chciałbym cię uprzejmie poinformować, że twój pokój ma numer 304, a nie 305 i popraw mnie, ale o ile się nie mylę, nie spędziłeś w nim jeszcze ani jednej nocy od kiedy tu przyjechaliśmy. – usłyszał jak blondyn po drugiej stronie nabiera powietrza, by coś powiedzieć, więc szybko kontynuował. – Nie obchodzi mnie to, że w twoim pokoju jest armia pająków-zombie, że masz nieszczelne okno i ci wieje, że chcą cię porwać kosmici z Roswell ani nawet to, że Freddy Krueger tańczy Gangnam Style na twoim łóżku. – ciągnął Aomine starając się pozbawić blondyna wszelkich możliwych opcji.

Przez krótki moment wydawało mu się, że Kise da sobie spokój, gdy zza drzwi do jego uszu dobiegło ciche chlipnięcie. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało...

- Kise, przestań...

- BUUUUUUUUU! – blondyn zawył teatralnie. „Jak zacznie mi drapać po drzwiach, to go zapierdolę" pomyślał Aomine, na szczęście nic takiego nie miało miejsca.

- Nie wyj! Jest środek nocy! – skarcił go śniadoskóry.

- A-ale... boli… - miauknął Kise i siorbnął na tyle głośno, żeby usłyszało go pół korytarza.

Zrezygnowany Aomine przekręcił klucz i uchylił ostrożnie drzwi, nie wiedząc czego ma się spodziewać. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu, siedzący przed jego pokojem blondyn, nie rzucił się na niego, tylko otarł łzy i spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

- Czego? – zapytał zniecierpliwiony krzyżując ramiona na piersi i opierając się o framugę.

Blondyn nic nie mówiąc, wyciągnął do niego obie ręce.

- Po moim trupie... – burknął Aomine, gdy tylko dotarło do niego, co siedzący na podłodze chłopak ma na myśli. Szybko jednak tego pożałował, gdy dostrzegł, że w jego miodowych oczach zbiera się kolejny potok łez. Ciemnowłosy podrapał się po czole rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw.

- To jest szantaż. – westchnął, biorąc chłopaka na ręce.

- Ważne, że działa. – odparł blondyn z uśmiechem, owijając się wokół ciemnowłosego niczym miś koala.

- Bo cię puszczę! – zagroził, na co Kise tylko zacieśnił uścisk wokół jego szyi.

_3 minuty później..._

- Swoją drogą, Aominecchi, Freddy Krueger tańczący Gangnam Style byłby naprawdę straszny... – stwierdził blondyn, gdy już leżał na łóżku wtulony w jego ramię.

Aomine, z trudem powstrzymując się od komentarza, zgasił światło.

Kolejna druzgocąca porażka.  
4-0 dla Kise.


	5. Lunatyk

**Lunatyk**

Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup.

Aomine westchnął i przekręcił się na bok, ignorując dobiegające go zza drzwi odgłosy kroków, które to się oddalały, to przybliżały.

Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup.

Aomine zmarszczył brwi i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Odgłosy kroków nie ustawały, co zaczynało mu coraz bardziej działać na nerwy.

Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup.

Aomine przekręcił się na trzeci bok i włożył głowę pod poduszkę. Zaraz, zaraz... jaki trzeci bok? Poirytowany chłopak wygramolił się z łóżka i otworzył drzwi, by zobaczyć co, lub kto, ma czelność zakłócać jego błogą ciszę. Mógł się tego spodziewać. Dla pewności jednak przetarł oczy, ale obraz przed nim jak na złość nie chciał ulec zmianie.

- Kise, ty mała gnido... – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, zdobywając się na najbardziej subtelny epitet jaki znalazł w swoim słowniku o tej porze dnia. – Czy mógłbyś zdradzić mojej niegodnej owej informacji osobie, co ty tak właściwie uskuteczniasz na tym korytarzu o pierwszej w nocy?

- Lunatykuję. – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź blondyna, który nie przestał spacerować na bosaka po korytarzu, z poduszką przyciśniętą do piersi.

Aomine wywrócił oczami na tą kolejną demonstrację nieskazitelnej bystrości i niepospolitej inteligencji swojego przyjaciela. - To rób to ciszej! – odpowiedział i trzasnął drzwiami.

Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup. Tup.

Puk. Puk. Puk. O, coś nowego.

- Czego? – zapytał uprzejmie Aomine, uchylając lekko drzwi.

- Mój wewnętrzny lunatyk chce wlunatykować do twojego pokoju.

- Psychiatryk jest dwie przecznice stąd. – chłopak po raz kolejny zatrzasnął drzwi.

Puk. Puk...

- Kise, sko... - zaczął ciemnowłosy, ale nie dane mu było dokończyć, gdyż drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, uderzając go prosto w twarz. – O ŻESZ W MORDĘ!

- Ach! – blondyn zaczął panikować, gdy zobaczył, co właśnie zrobił. – Przepraszam Aominecchi, nie chciałem...! – urwał na krótko, po czym przybrał nieokreślony wyraz twarzy, powstrzymując się od śmiechu - …w mordę...

Śniadoskóry, zasłaniając stłuczony nos, zerknął na niego przez palce. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Kise z całą pewnością leżałby już w szpitalu pod respiratorem.

- Kiiiiiseeeee, tyyyy... – warknął, ale nie dokończył, gdy dostrzegł, że w oczach blondyna maluje się strach. Uniósł pytająco brwi.

- Aominecchi, krwawisz! – padła natychmiastowa odpowiedź.

_5 minut później..._

- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie! – burknął w wyrzutem Aomine, gdy Kise delikatnie przykładał zawinięte w ręcznik kostki lodu do nasady jego nosa.

- Hmm... – mruknął blondyn, w pełni skupiony na owym wymagającym maksymalnej precyzji i dokładności zadaniu.

- Nie zaprzeczysz?! – wzburzony Aomine gwałtownie poderwał się z miejsca, ale ramiona Kise skutecznie usadowiły go z powrotem na łóżku.

- Jak to zrobię, to i tak mi nie uwierzysz, więc pozwól, że zostanie to moją słodką tajemnicą. – blondyn uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco i cmoknął go w policzek. Aomine poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zorganizowaliby zawody rzutem Kise na odległość, to bez wątpienia zająłby pierwsze miejsce.

Tamtej nocy, tak jak i każdej poprzedniej, Kise nie wrócił do swojego pokoju.


	6. Tęsknota

Tęsknota

Godzina była już dość późna, gdy telefon zawibrował na jego nocnym stoliku, oznajmiając nadejście nowej wiadomości. Aomine sięgnął po niego ręką i zmrużył oczy, gdy oślepił go jasny blask wyświetlacza.

Od: Ryouta; 23:40  
_„Aominecchi, mogę przyjść do ciebie spać? (serduszka) "_

Ciemnowłosy prawie stracił wzrok od ilości użytych przez Kise emotikonek. Szybko wstukał odpowiedź. W pokoju obok...

Od: Kiziamine ; 23:41  
_„Nie." _

Kise nadął policzki.

Od: Ryouta; 23:44  
_„Jeszcze za mną zatęsknisz~ :3"_

Aomine westchnął i włożył telefon pod poduszkę. Był pewny, że zaraz usłyszy skrzypnięcie drzwi sąsiedniego pokoju, jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Chłopak czekał i nasłuchiwał, z minuty na minutę, zaczynając się coraz bardziej niecierpliwić. Przewrócił się na plecy i wlepił wzrok z sufit. Minęło 5 minut...

_„Jeszcze go nie ma?"_

10 minut... Aomine zaczął liczyć pęknięcia w suficie.

_„Co on sobie do cholery myśli?"_

15 minut... Sufit jeszcze nigdy nie był tak fascynujący.

_„Przyjdzie w końcu czy nie?"_

Ciemnowłosy wtulił twarz w poduszkę, próbując zasnąć, lecz nie potrafił. Coś ściskało go w dołku i nawet nie chciał dopuścić do siebie powodu.

20 minut.

- Kurwa. – Aomine wstał i szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do drzwi. Położył dłoń na klamce, ale nie nacisnął jej, gdyż przeraziła go treść własnych myśli.

_„Co ja do cholery robię?"_ skarcił się w duchu, po czym stanowczo odwrócił się na pięcie i oparł o drzwi. Nie minęło jednak dziesięć sekund, a ciemnowłosy już stał przed pokojem 304. Jednak jego nogi zareagowały szybciej niż mózg. A może było to coś zupełnie innego...? Mniejsza o to.

Bezszelestnie wśliznął się do środka, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ni stąd ni zowąd wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przeszedł dreszcz, a włoski na karku stanęły mu dęba. Zastanawiał się czy tak właśnie czują się złoczyńcy przed dokonaniem aktu zbrodni. Odczekał chwilę aż jego oczy przyzwyczają się do ciemności, by wypatrzeć swoją ofiarę. Zaraz, zaraz… ofiarę? Chyba nie o to tutaj chodziło. Aomine pokręcił głową, by pozbyć się bezsensownych myśli i podszedł do łóżka. Kise spał, trzymając w ręce swój telefon komórkowy. Ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się lekko i ostrożnie wyjął aparat z jego dłoni, po czym odłożył go na bok. Delikatnie odchylił kołdrę, która przykrywała blondyna i niewiele myśląc, położył się obok niego na dużym łóżku.

- Jak śpisz, to jesteś całkiem uroczy. – wymamrotał, odgarniając czule kosmyki jasnych włosów z niemalże śnieżnobiałej twarzy. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował w ciemności jego śpiące oblicze. Wyglądał tak beztrosko… Długie rzęsy opadające na policzki, prosty nos... Nim Aomine zorientował się co robi, jego usta delikatnie musnęły wargi blondyna.

- Pocałowałeś mnie! – wyszeptał zaskoczony Kise, otwierając nagle oczy.

A więc jedynie udawał, że śpi. Cholera jedna.

- Zamknij się. Sprawdzałem tylko czy żyjesz.

- I powiedziałeś, że jestem uroczy. – zachichotał rozradowany blondyn, przysuwając się bliżej drugiego chłopaka. Aomine oczyma wyobraźni widział na końcu jego wypowiedzi emotikonkę w kształcie serduszka. Coś z nim było zdecydowanie nie tak.

- Przyśniło ci się. – odburknął zażenowany, splatając pod kołdrą swoje nogi z nogami Kise i mocniej przyciskając go do siebie. Blondyn, już nic nie mówiąc, wtulił się w niego ufnie. Wiedział, że Aomine nigdy nie powie mu niczego wprost, ale tyle w zupełności mu wystarczało.

THE END


End file.
